


Space Cake

by harleyquinnwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyquinnwrites/pseuds/harleyquinnwrites
Summary: Kara convinces Alex to get high.





	

Kryptonian fuel was an interesting beast. It was a natural substance, grown on Krypton, definitely not alien-made. Its properties were typically used to power spaceships, however, Kara once mentioned it could also be used to get high.

At least, that is what she was warned once not to do as a child, and yet somehow she and Alex were now sitting in an empty bathtub, eating Kryptonian space cake together, something Kara cooked up just for the two of them. Two grown adults on Thanksgiving. How exactly did they get here? Well, that was a complicated story.

It all started earlier that morning, prepping in the kitchen with Eliza. Stress. Kara adored Eliza, however, there was always some kind of tension around the holidays. Mostly between Eliza and Alex.

“I just think it would be really nice if you could settle down with _someone_ , eventually, Alex. Who knows how long I have? I deserve grand-babies,” Eliza rambled.

“Eliza,” Kara spoke softly, tugging on the older woman’s shirt-arm. Alex groaned. Oh, damn. Here we go.

“Sorry, mom, I didn’t realize I _owed_ you grandchildren. I’m glad your nonexistent grandchildren are more important to you than your own child’s happiness,’ Alex hissed.

“Alex,” Kara spoke softly, trying to keep the peace before the meal even began.

“No, Kara. Mom is, once again, ruining another holiday with her archaic views. I’m sick of it,” Alex spoke loudly, angrily mashing the potatoes.

“I just wish you’d find a boyfriend,” Eliza continued, putting the turkey into the oven.

“You know, I don’t,” Alex smirked sarcastically.

Kara folded her arms over the front of her body, trying to keep a straight face.

“That’s your problem, Alex. That’s why you’re never going to find a nice boy to settle down with,” Eliza pressed on.

“Maybe I don’t want a ‘nice boy,” Alex stopped mashing the potatoes, throwing her hands up into the air in anger. “Maybe I’m almost thirty and I don’t even want a man. Maybe I’ve realized that they don’t fulfill me emotionally, and, maybe I’m interested in somebody else.”

“I don’t understand…” Eliza furrowed her brows.

“Maybe, just maybe, I’m going to end up with a girl, Mom. Ever consider that, Mom?” Alex spoke bluntly.

That wasn’t exactly how Alex had planned to come out to her mother but she couldn’t take it back now. Kara watched Alex and Eliza carefully, her eyes darting back and forth between the two in anticipation of their next move.

“What?” Eliza questioned.  
  
“Yeah, Mom, your oldest daughter is a lesbian. How does that make you feel?” Alex spoke aggressively.

“Alex,” Kara tried to cut in.

“I suddenly don’t feel welcomed here anymore,” Eliza spoke, her voice shaky.

“What does that even _mean_?” Alex spoke, frustrated with the situation, her big mouth, and her big mouthed-mother.

Eliza closed the oven. She fumbled to find her coat around Kara’s apartment, then put it on.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Kara,” Eliza spoke, her voice cold.

“Eliza,” Kara reached out for her but she was gone.

Alex began to cry. She was furious but mostly sad.

A few hours later, the Danvers sisters were eating Thanksgiving dinner in front of the television, binge-watching Netflix. This time Alex was crying from laughter.

***  
  
“I made dessert,” Kara offered.

“It won’t kill you but it will probably put your mind… at ease, so I’ve heard,” Kara continued.

“Death by chocolate?” Alex looked at Kara, confused.

“Don’t yell at me but… I stole Kryptonian fuel from the DEO and I baked us a cake.”

“You _what_?!!”

“I know, please don’t tell.”

“Kara…”

“Winn helped,” Kara offered.

“I was going to use it by myself but I think it might be fun if we did it together,” Kara spoke awkwardly, adjusting her glasses. “Come on, it’s supposed to be like getting drunk.”

“Not exactly,” Alex corrected.

Kara pouted.

“Fine, I’ll do it. Only if I can monitor us in the process, though, like an observation, a…” Alex began.

“An experiment!” Kara spoke excitedly, interrupting Alex. She knew Alex loved science. “I’ll go get it,” Kara jumped up giddily, retrieving two big slices of cake for the two of them.

***

“Hour two,” Alex spoke into her watch.

“Feeling slightly floaty, wishing I was a mermaid…” Kara confessed with a giggle. She buried her face in her hands. Her face was flushed pink.

“You are a mermaid,” Alex confirmed, matter-of-factly, her watch still up to her mouth.

They were in Kara’s bathroom, sitting in the bathtub. Dubstep music played from Kara’s phone. Alex eventually started to motion to the music with her hands, following the rhythm.

“I fucking hate dubstep,” Alex said, clearly enjoying herself.

“I fucking love dubstep,” Kara countered. She made swimming motions with her hands and arms.

“If I’m a mermaid, you’re a mermaid,” Kara giggled.

“Kara,” Alex looked suddenly troubled.

“Yeah?”

“I’m a gay mermaid,” Alex smiled wide, another laugh erupting.

“You’re my gay mermaid,” Kara wrapped an arm around Alex reassuringly. Smiling, Alex took another bite of cake.

“You’re quite the baker,” Alex complimented Kara.

“You’re quite baked,” Kara chuckled.

“I can’t feel my face,” Alex put her hands up to her cheeks, patting them gently, the plate of cake sitting in her lap.

“I fucking hate space cake,” Alex spoke aggressively.

“You literally just ate half of it,” Kara observed.

Alex sat there, staring into space. She started to count the tiles in the bathroom, hyper-focusing on them.

“Do you think Mom will ever come around?” Alex finally spoke, her voice softer than usual.

“I think so. She loves you, Alex,” Kara nodded, pulling her sister even closer.

“Even if she doesn’t come around, you always have me,” Kara promised Alex. Alex smiled softly, looking down almost bashfully. It was her turn to blush.

“I love when you say that,” Alex spoke, “Sorry to get all gushy.”

“I love my gushy, gay mermaid,” Kara assured her sister, kissing her on the temple.

A beat.

“Cho-co-late,” Alex smirked.

“You’re making fun of me?” Kara giggled.

“Never,” Alex shoved her sister off of her playfully.

“Come on, I think I want a grilled cheese,” Alex asserted, pushing herself up from the tub, helping Kara up in the process.

The night was young and they had an apartment full of food.


End file.
